Two for One
by randompandattack
Summary: At the Yule Ball Harry notices Padma being ignored by Ron and decides to offer to dance with her. She's grateful, one things leads to another and the twins decide to thank Harry personally. Lemon harry/padma/parvati


**A/N: So a while back I wrote a harry/susan lemon and though it didn't get a lot of reviews I got more favorites for that story than anything I've ever written before. So I wanted to write something else like that but until now hadn't come up with anything. Warning- this lemon has underage teenagers having sex. If you don't like that kind of thing you can imagine they're older, or just not read it. As with my other lemon this isn't meant to be very serious, just fun. Well that's all, and reviews are appreciated. **

Two for One

The Yule Ball was supposed to be a party. But the truth was Harry sure didn't feel like he was at a party. Surrounded by happy dancers and party-goers he was stuck sitting down between his date, his moody best friend, and his best friend's date.

Neither Parvati nor Padma looked particularly happy. Padma definitely wasn't happy as Ron had ignored her the entire time and wouldn't even dance with her. Parvati meanwhile wasn't much happier as she had wanted to dance more with Harry and the feel of her sister had brought her down too.

And it was too much for Harry to stand. Here he was at what was supposed to be a party yet he wasn't having any fun. Well enough was enough Harry decided he should do something.

While Ron stared angrily at Hermione and Krum from across the hall Harry looked past him to where Padma sat staring off into space doing nothing except looking pretty. "Hey Padma," he called out to her hoping his voice would carry past his friend's big head.

The girl did manage to hear him and turned her head towards him in curiosity. "What is it Harry?"

"I was just wondering…if you wanted to dance?" He asked.

The expression on Padma's face instantly changed from bored to interested. "Why yes, actually I'd love to." She stood up and walked past Ron not even giving him a second glance. She held her hand out and Harry grabbed it but didn't stand up right away.

He turned to his date whose expression he couldn't read. "You don't mind do you Parvati? I just thought your sister deserved a dance."

She shook her head, "No, go right ahead Harry. But I want a dance when you're done!" She smiled. Harry nodded and stood up. Still holding Padma's hand he led the second twin onto the dance floor.

The song that was currently playing wasn't one of the fast beat rock songs that had been playing before so the students were actually dancing not just rocking out. Harry had very little experience dancing and to be honest wasn't very comfortable with it but wanted to make sure Padma had a good time so he tried his best.

Holding one of her hands and putting the other across her back they proceeded to dance. Managing not to step on her feet for the first few minutes he looked up at Padma's face to see she was smiling at him. "Do you like this song?" He asked.

"I do," she nodded. "Thank you Harry. It was very nice of you to offer to dance with me considering my own date refuses."

"I'm really sorry about that," Harry said trying to make sure she didn't dwell on it too much. "I don't know what's wrong with Ron; he's usually not this much of a jerk."

"It's that Hermione girl," Padma explained. "The one that's in your house. He's been staring at her the whole time. I'm not even sure he knew I was there."

"That would explain his sour attitude considering the fun she's having with Krum." Harry frowned; he had hoped his friend would be better than that. Or at least less outwardly jealous.

The song ended and Harry let go of her hand and took a step back. "Thank you for the dance Harry. It was very nice," she said before leaning in and gently kissing his cheek. "And you're not a bad dancer either."

Harry blushed until a small cough drew his attention to his side where his date Parvati was standing with her hands on her hips. "I hope you don't mind sister, but I borrowed your date." Padma smirked. "I hope you didn't think I was stealing him away."

"No it's okay," she said. "That was very nice of you Harry," she told the male. "But I'd like my dance with you now."

"How about the three of us dance together?" Harry suggested.

"What a good idea," Padma and Parvati said at the same time. The music for the next song came on. It had changed again and was now back up to a more party like music. Rock guitars played loudly as a beautiful female voice tried to rise above the pounding music.

This type of dancing was much wilder than what Professor McGonagall had taught Harry so he was unsure of what to do at first. Instead he just copied what the girls were doing and though they reacted with a few giggles nobody made fun of him. He continued to dance beside them both without making a fool of himself until the song was over.

"Harry," Parvati said as soon as the song was done, "Would you mind getting me and my sister some punch? We'd like to talk in private for a moment."

"Sure," Harry nodded. "I'll be right back." He was happy to help; after all he needed a break from the dance floor anyway.

The twins meanwhile moved off the dance floor and stood against the wall before saying anything. As usual Parvati was the one to start them off. "So what do you think?" She asked. "Is Harry a hunk or what?"

"He's certainly very nice," Padma blushed. "After he asked me to dance I couldn't help but notice how attractive he is. I can't help but feel I'm falling for him."

"I knew you would feel the same!" The Gryffindor twin squealed excitedly. "So I've got a great idea. Why don't we share him?"

"Share him?" She repeated. "Parvati he's not one of ours toys like when we were kids. He's a…well he's a boy!"

"But we're so good at sharing! Just think of how much fun we could have with Harry as our toy. Plus he won't mind; he's a boy! He probably has wet dreams about doing it with twins."

"Keep your voice down," Padma shushed her sister. "Have you no shame? I told you not to read all that smut. Look what it's done to you!"

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Enough with the moral high ground, I know you want him just as much as I do. Now we could flip a coin or we could both have him. What do you say?"

The Ravenclaw sister shifted uncomfortably, "Well when you put it like that…"

"I'm back," Harry said suddenly appearing with two cups of punch. "Sorry about the wait; the crowd over there is terrible."

"Thank you Harry," Parvati said grabbing her drink as her sister did the same. She took a sip then through the rest over her shoulder. "So Harry, why don't we go outside and get a breath of fresh air? Padma and I are getting a bit hot in here."

The boy who lived nodded. "Sure, I've had enough dancing for one night anyway."

"Excellent," Parvati said grabbing his right arm with hers she pulled him along. Padma was a bit more hesitant but put her arm through his left opposite her sister. They walked outside in the cool air where despite the weather they found a few couples making out.

Some seemed to be doing even more than that. As the three walked along they passed a trail of clothes starting with a dress that looked awfully similar to the one they saw Fleur Delacour wearing earlier along with her bra and panties. While they didn't see anyone they did hearing someone screaming erotically in French.

Finding an empty spot Parvati stopped Harry and pushed his back against the wall. Pressing her body up against his she captured his lips in a small kiss before letting go. At that moment Harry forgot all about Cho Chang and thought only of the two girls in front of him.

"I hope you don't mind Harry but the truth is we brought you out here for more than just air." Parvati licked her lips sexy-like.

"We?" Harry asked. But his question was answered a second later as Padma pushed herself forward and also kissed Harry. "B-Both of you?"

"My sister and I like to share. Everything." Parvati kissed Harry again only this time for a good ten seconds longer. "I hope that's not a problem."

"Not at all," Harry answered. "I'm flattered."

"It's two for the price of one," Padma added before kissing Harry herself. Their kisses filled Harry with warmth and he kissed back enthusiastically. They kept this kissing game going for a good ten minutes. Back and forth Harry would kiss one girl, then the other, then back again.

It was then that Padma stopped midway through her kiss as she thought she heard something. "What is it?" Her sister asked.

"Oh no, it's Snape." She exclaimed. "He's patrolling and giving detention to anyone he finds making out."

"No surprise there." Harry said bitterly.

"Come on," Parvati grabbed Harry and her sister's hands. "We can continue this inside."

Being very careful not to be seen the three of them sneaked their way back inside the castle and avoided capture by Snape. Running through the halls all they saw were a few people walking back to their house or finding a closet to make out in. They didn't stop to chat however as they made their way back up to Gryffindor Tower. Making it inside the twins tried to lead Harry up to the girls' dorm.

"I can't go up there," he said backing down. He did not want a repeat of last time.

"Sure you can," Parvati explained. "Listen it doesn't let boys go up alone however if they're with a girl it won't stop you. Just try it out."

Harry looked uncertain but trusting his fellow Gryffindor he put his foot down on the first step. Nothing happened. "See its fine! Now take my hand and we'll go up."

The stairs didn't bother Harry again and they made their way up to the fourth year dormitory. "Are you sure this is okay?" Harry asked again. "What about your roommates Parvati?"

"Oh don't worry about them," she laughed. "They're having their own fun. Let me show you." Walking over to her friend Lavender's bed she pulled open the curtain and they could all see the blonde's hidden exploits.

Lavender Brown was currently being fucked by two fifth year Ravenclaw boys. Each boy had his dick in one of her holes as they were vigorously screwing the fourth year girl. "Oh fuck!" She cried out in pleasure unaware of her audience. "That is so fucking good! There's nothing better than having both of my holes filled with cock!"

And with that Parvati quickly shut the curtain and whispered a quick spell to stop the sound from leaving the bed. "Anyway," Parvati said with a slight blush at her friend's actions, "Like I said Lavender won't be bothering us tonight."

"B-But what about Hermione? Doesn't she sleep here with you too?"

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about Hermione coming back here anytime tonight." Parvati smirked. Elsewhere on the Hogwarts' grounds Hermione Granger found herself pushed up against the glass wall on the Durmstrang ship. Her boob's smushed against the glass, her breath showing up on the glass her hands pressed firmly against it as she was fucked from behind for the first time in her life. A cry of pleasure escaped her lips and though it went far it did not reach the Gryffindor dorm.

"Look sister," Padma said pointing to Harry's crotch. "Looks like seeing what Lavender was up to got a reaction out of Harry." Parvati bent down for herself and saw Harry was spotting a rather large erection through his pants.

"Actually I've had that since we were making out," he admitted embarrassed.

"Okay let's not wait any longer." Parvati said impatiently. "I'm horny now, so get on the bed you two."

Following her instructions all three of them were now on Parvati's bed as she shut the curtain. "Hold tight Harry, we've got to get out of these clothes first." The twins whispered seductively in his ear. The boy nodded over-enthusiastically as he watched the girls strip in front of him.

Undoing the knot on the side of her dress that held together the top half of her dress Padma let the pinkish cloth fall down. And soon, with a little more unraveling, the rest of her dress came with it. Then pulling her beautiful orange blouse over her head she threw it off the bed.

Now she was dressed in nothing more than a pair of blue panties and a matching bra. Looking over at her sister she saw she was also done undressing but was wearing red instead of blue and had lace on her panties.

Parvati posed in a sexy position. "What do you think Harry? Not bad hmm?" Harry however said nothing as he was doing his best to avoid drooling. The girls noticed. "You look ready to explode, let me help you out."

Pushing him down on the bed so he was lying down Parvati unbuttoned his pants and pulled them all the way down. She then did the same with his boxers so his penis had some room to breathe. "Oh wow Harry," she smiled, "impressive."

"Oh my!" Padma blushed. "Harry you're…quite large."

The size of Harry's member drew both twins' attention. "I've got to see this for myself." Parvati said gently grabbing Harry's dick with her right hand. "I've always been a "hands on" girl myself." Her hand started to move up and down Harry's shaft in a steady motion.

Padma meanwhile took off the top of Harry's dress robes. Unable to stop herself her hand started to rub his chest in an erotic fashion. What she didn't see was Harry's arm move behind the Ravenclaw sister and snap off her bra.

Her blue bra came undone and fell off onto the bed. As Padma's eyes grew wide in embarrassment Harry got a good view of her naked breasts. Though she was only a fourth year Padma and her sister already had C cups. She quickly pulled back and covered her chest with her arms.

Parvati stopped jerking Harry off for a moment and turned to her sister. "Come on sis, don't be such a prude. Harry just wants to see your jugs."

Padma sneered, "Well sorry I'm not as slutty as you are! I'm just…new at this okay? I'm still a virgin."

"It's okay Padma," Harry assured her. "So am I. I just wanted to see your tits."

The Ravenclaw looked at her sister then Harry and sighed. Removing her hands she moved closer to the boy who lived so he could get a better view. Marveling at her breasts as only a teenage boy can Harry cupped them in his hands. Enjoying the feel of them he slowly licked the left nipple suddenly. Padma shivered at the feeling but didn't pull away as Harry proceeded to suck on her tits.

"That gives me an idea," Parvati said deviously as she returned to Harry's dick but this time she started to lick it. Starting up and down she then put it in her mouth.

"Can you get the whole thing down?" Her sister asked. Parvati sent her sister a thumbs up as she managed to get most of his cock into her mouth. "Holy crap Parvati, that thing is huge!"

Apparently feeling what her sister was thinking the Gryffindor sister slowly removed the dick from her mouth; letting her saliva fall from her mouth onto Harry's member. "I think I've got a better idea," she said. "Get over here sis."

Harry frowned as Padma moved toward her sister and took her breasts with her. He soon changed his mind when he realized what was going on. Padma on the left and Parvati on the right both girls started to lick one side of his penis.

"Holy shit that feels good!" Harry cried out as they both rolled their tongues up his dick at the same time. His hands balled into fists clenching the sheets as they repeated this multiple times.

Harry relaxed slightly as the licking momentarily stopped. Instead Parvati let some of her spit fall from her mouth onto his dick as lube. Using her tongue to move it around she covered his entire penis in it before starting to suck him off again. Meanwhile Padma began to devour his balls. The pleasure drove Harry crazy as her mouth sucked on one testicle, then the other.

"G-Girls…I think I'm getting close!" Harry announced.

"I know how to finish this off!" Parvati said ripping off her bra. Grabbing one in each hand she shoved her tits around the side of his dick while telling her sister to do the same. "Let's give Harry here a titty sandwich!"

Padma wrapped her own breasts around the other side of Harry's dick and both girls started to move. Harry's penis was being smothered by boobs in a sexual attack few men ever got to experience.

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed. "That's the best! I can't hold it in anymore! Here it cums!" And with that a huge burst of semen shot out through his penis and out onto the girls. He shot out two more bursts before finishing and while some of it landed on the two girls' faces the rest landed on their boobs.

"Mhmmm!" Parvati licked her lips. "I love the taste of cum. But for now I want you to make me cum Harry." She grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them down without a shred of modesty.

Harry's eyes wandered from her shiny well shaved legs up to her prime unshaved pussy. "Hope you don't mind Harry but I don't shave." She opened wide her legs. "Now get to it."

"As you wish." Not wanting to waste any time Harry rushed forward and found himself face first into her genitals. He could see the sweat coming off her body as he began to lick her. Slowly at first but then he began to pick up speed.

"Oh!" She exclaimed suddenly. "Not bad for a virgin Harry, but you need to go further in then that if you want to make me cum." Seeing the futility in his mouth Harry pulled back and put one of his fingers in instead. Liking the result he got he put in another and started to move up and down.

"Oh fuck yeah! That's more like it! I feel it, I feel it…and here it cums!" Harry pulled back as suddenly a wave of female juices shot out of her pussy.

"I never knew you were a squirter Parvati," Harry said smiling.

The Indian girl was breathing hard but looked content. She turned to her sister who was still sitting there quietly. "You want to be next sis?" But Padma shook her head. "Alright then let's move on to the main course: I want your big dick inside me!"

Excited at the prospect of fucking the twins Harry's erection reformed. Now hard again he pushed Parvati's legs open and rubbed his dick against her pussy slowly. Enjoying the reaction he was getting out of here he kept it up for a minute before carefully pushing himself inside of her.

"Damn that's big!" Parvati said as Harry's dick was three fourths of the way inside of her. Keeping his hands on her legs Harry started to fuck the Gryffindor in the missionary position.

Parvati was moaning in pleasure now as his thrusts were getting faster while Padma watched on hungrily. Their rhythm got faster and faster as Harry plunged his entire dick inside of her. The very action alone caused her large breasts to jiggle up and down in an encouraging manner that only caused Harry to go harder.

"Oh fuck Harry you're so big!" Parvati cried out. "I think I'm going to cum but whatever you do DON'T STOP FUCKING ME!"

"Oh you're a naughty girl huh?"

"Fuck yeah Harry I'm not just naughty! I'm your dirty little whore! Please shove your dick in me some more so I can cum!"

"Me too!" Harry said as he wiped a beat of glistening sweat off his forehead.

"What?"

"I'm going to cum too!"

"Cum inside Harry! Cum inside me!"

Suddenly Harry felt her walls tighten in around his dick. "I'm cuming!" he announced as a wave of cum exploded from his dick into her pussy. The milky white substance filled her up and painted her insides white. As Harry pulled out satisfied a good amount of cum leaked out of her pussy.

Parvati laid there on her back on the bed too satisfied to move. Meanwhile Harry turned back to Padma who was waiting patiently. "Your turn Padma," he told her. Touching her pussy for a second he noticed all the juices covering it. "Looks like your already wet enough to go right now."

"I'm a little nervous Harry," she admitted.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." He promised her as he positioned her with her butt in the air in the doggy-style. Aligning his dick with her pussy he slowly pushed himself inside of her.

"Oww!" She whimpered.

"Are you okay?" He asked her concerned.

"Yeah, the pain is already starting to go away. You can continue."

And continue Harry did as he grabbed the sides of her ass and start pounding away. The walls of Padma's pussy were even tighter than her twin sister and despite already cumming twice Harry was sure he wouldn't have a problem going a third time. He slapped her ass in appreciation.

The size of Harry's dick along with the excellent way he was thrusting into her and Padma felt like she was losing her mind. Her eyes started to roll back into her head and she clutched the sheets of the bed for dear life as he thrust again and again into her tight cunt. Her hips were already moving on their own.

"It's…its good."

"What?"

"I said it's good! Your hard cock feels so good in my pussy! It's hitting my womb!"

Harry smiled, "your pussy is so tight Padma I'm going to cum again! I'm cumming inside!"

"Inside?" She repeated worried. "Wait Harry—

"Here I cum!" He said as he shot another large wave of cum inside her pussy. His semen filled her up just like her sister. It easily overflowed back out onto the bed.

"So…good…" She said trying to catch her breath. "Probably pregnant, but that was worth it…" She closed her eyes and fell unconscious. Harry himself was exhausted and lay down next to the two girls and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning in the Gryffindor common room Ron was pacing impatiently. "Where is he?" He asked scowling. "Hermione where is Harry?" He asked the girl who had only recently come in herself.<p>

"I don't know Ronald," she said sounding annoyed, "I haven't seen him. But I'm sure Harry is fine."

The redhead noticed something strange about how the girl was walking. "Hermione what's wrong with you? You're walking all bow-legged."

"It's nothing," she said trying not to blush. "It must be something I sat on last night."

Before Ron could try to inquire more his friend Harry walked out of the girls' dorm and down the stairs. Behind him were the Patil twins looking tired but pretty as usual. As soon as he came down various boys gave wolf whistles and girls looked jealous.

Ignoring the questions and complaints of the youngest male Weasley Harry walked down to the great hall. The twins walked with him, one on each side. Harry had each arm across the shoulder of each girl as he walked proudly.

Reaching the great hall a few heads turned to look but most were trying to ease a headache or eat something without puking. Reaching the Gryffindor table they sat down together and Harry's hands went from the girls' shoulders to grope their asses.

"Hungry Harry?" Parvati asked. Harry nodded and the girl popped a strawberry into his mouth. He chewed it greedily before receiving another one from Padma. This continued for a few minutes.

Sitting across from him was Neville who was smiling. "Having a good breakfast Harry?"

"Definitely," He nodded. "I think I could get used to this."


End file.
